


Exceptionally Horrendous

by KlivianJade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlivianJade/pseuds/KlivianJade
Summary: Rogue Squadron throws an ugly sweater holiday party, and Mara struggles to understand why.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: 2019 Star Wars Secret Santa





	Exceptionally Horrendous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/gifts).



> This is for the secret Santa fic exchange challenge!!

“You want me to do what?”

Mara Jade was utterly and completely confused for the first time in her life. While it is true that humans are complex beings, this was difficult on a completely different level. 

Being in a relationship had brought its challenges, but Mara thought she was finally getting the hang of things. Until now, of course.

So here she was, sitting on her farmboy’s couch, trying her best to grasp what he was explaining to her.

“All you have to do is wear a really tacky, ridiculous sweater and bring a gift for the person whose name you drew out of Hobbie’s flight helmet. That is literally all you have to do.” Luke explained for the fifth time. “It doesn’t even matter what it is because I’m sure everyone will be hammered anyways.”

“You rogues have some strange traditions,” Mara commented. “But you endured Karrde’s holiday party for me, so I’ll suffer through a night with the flyboys for you.”

“That’s...really thoughtful Mara,” Luke said as he hugged her tight. “But this in no way makes up for Karrde’s party, which I might add, was a total bloodbath.” He shuddered at the memory of what was basically a three hour long bar fight.

“Hey!” She poked his side, “it wasn’t THAT bad. There was ryschate!”

Luke smacked his forehead dramatically.

“How could I forget the ryschate?” He asked. “What flavor was it again? I couldn’t tell with all of the blood in my mouth.”

Mara erupted in a fit of laughter, falling off of the couch and taking Luke with her. 

They were a tangle of limbs when the laughter finally subsided and Luke placed a gentle kiss on her nose.

“Everything will be fine, like always.” He said.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

——

“Oh my gods! I’m so happy that you’re going to the party tomorrow night!” Mirax practically screeched as she stretched out on the dressing room lounger. “It will be nice to have another woman there other than Iella for a change, and before you ask, the bimbos Janson and Klivian usually bring do not count.” 

Mara thought her friend was enjoying herself a little too much, considering the nature of their shopping trip.

She was still on the fence about the whole sweater situation, but she didn’t want to let Skywalker down so she took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the dressing curtain.

“It’s so—“ she started.

“PERFECT!” Mirax interrupted.

“I was going to say itchy.” Mara tugged at the neck of the sweater as she looked in the mirror at the gods awful thing. “It’s absolutely ridiculous.”

“And that’s why it’s so perfect.” Mirax moved to Mara’s side to get a better view of what could possibly be the galaxy’s most hideous creation. “I can’t wait to see their faces when you walk in.”

Mara rolled her eyes, dreading the party even more. Skywalker was definitely going to owe her for this.

—-

The party was in full swing by the time Mara arrived. She declined Luke’s offer to pick her up, opting to meet him there instead. 

She stood at the door to the pilot’s lounge, gift in hand, for what seemed like hours, trying to convince herself to actually go inside. 

She had faced battalions of armed soldiers head on with less hesitation. She just wasn’t quite used to all of this yet. The parties, the hugs, the friendship. It was a bit overwhelming at times for someone so used to being alone. Luke had been incredibly patient with her, letting her have space when she needed it.

Mara allowed herself ten more seconds of self pity before she pressed the door release and threw herself into the chaos of a Rogue Squadron holiday party.

One thing was certain: the Rogues were passionate about their booze, and it was pretty obvious that there had already been a lethal amount consumed.

Horn was already singing off key, his squadron mates cheering him on anyways as Mirax sat in the corner with her feet resting on a table with an exasperated look on her face and a drink in her hand.

Mara made a mental note to speak with her later. Right now she needed to find the reason she came to this party in the first place.

—-

She found Luke sitting in a booth towards the back of the lounge having a conversation with Wedge which he promptly ended when she approached. Catching the hint, Wedge excused himself. 

“Good to see you Jade,” he nodded approvingly as he walked past her. “Nice sweater.”

“Thanks Antilles.” She did a quick once over of his sweater. It was navy blue with flashing multicolored bulbs that spelled out “Get Lit”. “Yours is exceptionally horrendous.” She returned his nod. 

Luke stood and gave Mara a hug, then held her back at arms length to get a good look at her sweater. 

It was red, a shade darker than her hair, with what was obviously supposed to be Luke Skywalker standing with his lightsaber pointed directly above his head. His shirt was coincidentally split down the middle to reveal an eight pack, and more muscles than she had ever seen on another human being. His over exaggerated, chiseled jaw and windswept golden locks completed the look.

“It’s...”

“I know.” She interjected.

“I mean it’s really—“

“Embarrassing, horrifying, tasteless.” She counted off on her fingers before she pressed a button on her sleeve that made the lightsaber glow an iridescent green.

“I was going to say perfect.” He smiled one of those heart melting, farmboy smiles and she couldn’t help but smile too.

“You people are so strange.” She gestured around at the drunken pilots and their hideous sweaters. Some of them had flashing lights like Wedge’s, and some were pretty vulgar like Janson’s. She had no idea where he found a sweater featuring a topless askajian holding a festively wrapped present, but she couldn’t imagine it being an easy task.

“Ah but you’re one of us now Jade, and I’m afraid it’s a lifetime membership. No refunds.” He handed her a mug of ale and clinked his glass against hers before taking a big gulp. 

Mara shook her head.

“I guess we need to catch up with everyone else.” She said as she too began to drink.

—-

As the festivities began to wind down, everyone exchanged gifts with the person they had been assigned. Mara found Hobbie and handed him a small package she had wrapped herself. He was a bit hesitant to tear into a gift from an ex assassin, but he figured she probably wouldn’t try to kill him in front of everyone (right?!) 

He tore the wrapping paper off and gasped in shock. 

“Where did you find this?” He picked up the sleek little disc that could only be a stealth mod for his x-wing. He lowered his voice. “These are illegal in twelve systems.”

“I know a guy,” She shrugged.

He couldn’t contain his excitement any longer and gave Mara a hug so quick, it barely even registered. 

“Thanks Mara! This is the best gift!” 

And with that he disappeared into the crowd, probably heading straight towards his x-wing to install the sneaky little device. 

She shook her head at the flyboy, but she had to admit that it felt pretty good to give someone a gift that they actually enjoyed. 

She turned around and noticed Luke was grinning suspiciously.

“Let me guess. You conveniently drew my name out of Hobbie’s flight helmet.” She raised an eyebrow accusingly. 

“You caught me.” He produced a small, delicately wrapped box from behind his back. “But do you think we could go somewhere a little quieter before you open it?” 

“I know just the spot. Come on.” She led the way, grabbing a (mostly) full bottle of whyren’s reserve on their way out.

—-

“Wow.” Luke stood on top of the Jade’s Fire as Mara opened the hangar’s canopy and took in the view.

“It’s nearly impossible to see the stars on Coruscant, but Karrde has a strict “no fly” policy near his private hangar and the views are pretty stellar this time of year.” She said with a shrug. “Sometimes I just come out here to think.” 

“It’s amazing.” Luke reached out for her hand. “I didn’t want to give this to you in front of everyone.” He handed her the small box and she admired it for a few moments before she began to unwrap it. 

She couldn’t remember the last time someone gave her a gift. Her hands nearly shook as she took the lid off the box.

It was beautiful.

It was a delicate gold chain with a small intricate pendant. There was an emerald green stone at the center of the circular piece.

Her eyes began to water as she ran her fingers over the beautiful pattern. 

Luke reached and touched a small button on the side of the pendant. It was so small, she hadn’t even noticed it. 

A beautiful constellation was projected above the pendant and Mara couldn’t hold in the gasp as she recognized it. 

“Myrkyr” she whispered.

“It’s where we met.”

“It’s where I threatened to kill you a thousand times.” She rolled her eyes as she wiped a tear off of her cheek.

“Everything we’ve been through, brought us to where we are now.” He held her face in his hands. “I love you Mara Jade, and I wouldn’t change a damn thing.”

“I love you too Luke.”


End file.
